The present invention relates to a storing apparatus for stacking validated notes. More specifically, the present invention relates to the conveyance and stacking of validated notes.
Heretofore notes such as monetary have commonly been stored in a pile or stacked on top of one another. However, difficulty is encoutered at times in that the note may jam during route from a prior position or station to the storage area such as during the transfer after a validation operation. At other times, the note may not be directed to the storage area but rather hang-up in a portion of the apparatus. Yet another problem often encountered is that the notes are not neatly stacked in the storage area.